Celestial Love
by MWolfL
Summary: A traveling pegasus who loves to help others arrives in Ponyville. Later, he meets Princess Celestia...and ends up falling in love with her so much that he decides to stop traveling. Will she love him back? CelestiaXOC
1. A Strange New Visitor

A.N. Since it's been a while since my last My Little Pony story I'd like to mention a few things:

For one thing, I have to admit that when I made Twilight Sparkle a princess in my first story I had no idea that the show was going to end up doing the same thing. I just thought it'd be a cool and fitting destiny for Twilight even though it might not become canon. So you can only imagine my surprise when I first found out that Twilight actually was made a princess at the end of the third season. I'll give you an idea: I was so shocked that I nearly hyperventilated. Yeah, I really was that caught off-guard. XD

Also I had no idea that it was possible for a pony to become an alicorn, which is why I didn't give Twilight wings at the end of my first story. I'll work in her getting wings in a future story.

And I recently found out that Arabian ponies really were around the same size as Celestia (thanks to the episode Magic Duel). Again I had no idea that was actually true, or if there even was a version of Arabia in that World. I just figured that since camels were tall with wide hoofs Arabian ponies in that World would be too. It seems I got the hoof detail wrong though, plus Arabian ponies don't actually have Cutie Marks, but oh well. Can't get everything right.

Also I've decided that my stories are an AU of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic World. Hence why there'll be some inconsistencies between my story and the show, yet a lot of similarities as well.

It was now four months after Celestia's life had been saved and Spike found his parents.

A young pegasi walked down the path pas the Apple Farm and towards Ponyville. Yes walked, he was the type who preferred watching the scenery as opposed to zooming past it. But it wasn't that that made Big Mac notice him, it was his color and size. He was bright yellow, with bright blue hair and eyes of a slightly darker blue, had freckles under his eyes, and was the size of Princess Celestia! He also wore a vest and cuffs that were the same color as his hair. His Cutie Mark was a smiling sunflower.

"Hello." The pegasus said after noticing Big Mac staring at him. "What's your name?"

"Big Macintosh." Big Mac said. "Beg pardon but I've never seen a pony like you before."

"Well I'm obviously not from around here." The pegasus chuckled. "My name is Roadon, I come from Saddle Arabia miles away. I've been traveling though, I like to see new places and help others out."

"Well we can always use more of your kind around here." Big Mac smiled.

"Hey Big Mac, who's this?" Apple Bloom asked.

It wasn't a school day so Apple Bloom was helping around the farm.

"I'm Roadon, I'm guessing you're related to Big Macintosh?" Roadon smiled.

"Sure am! I'm his little sister." Apple Bloom smiled. "Not his only one though, my big sister Applejack is over yonder buckin' some apples. Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course, I enjoy making new friends." Roadon nodded. "Maybe I can help buck some apples too."

With that, Roadon followed Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh down to where Applejack was bucking apples. Applejack noticed them before Apple Bloom could say anything.

"Whoo-wee, never seen a pony as tall as Princess Celestia before." Applejack remarked. "You ain't from around here are ya?"

"Princess Celestia?" Roadon sounded surprised.

"You don't know who Princess Celestia is?" Apple Bloom was now surprised.

"No I know who she is, I've just never seen her before." Roadon said.

Big Mac, Applejack, and Apple Bloom stared at him.

"I travel so much that I always miss her visits. Either she visits after I leave a town or city or she visits and leaves before I enter a town or city." Roadon explained.

Applejack and her sibs nodded understandingly.

"Say, do you need help bucking a few apples?" Roadon asked. "'Cause I would be more than happy to lend a hoof."

"Sure thing, after that one Applebuckin' season I try to accept help when it's offered." Applejack smiled.

Roadon was understandably confused, so Applejack explained about the time Big Mac was hurt and couldn't help her harvest all the apples. Her friends, mostly Twilight, tried to offer their help but Applejack took Big Mac's concern about her doing it alone the wrong way and refused until she was crazed with fatigue after only harvesting half of the orchard. Roadon was impressed with Applejack's determination, but was glad that she had given in and later accepted help since she could've really harmed both her physical and mental health with all that work. And according to the story, 'harmed mental health' hadn't been that far off either.

Anyway, Roadon and Applejack continued bucking apples, while Apple Bloom and Big Mac carried buckets of apples over to the apple stand. Applejack, her sibs, and Roadon got to know each other better during this and became fast friends. Afterward Roadon and Applejack headed into town so that Applejack could sell the apples. Apple Bloom came along too, since she had a playdate with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle that afternoon.

When they arrived in town they parted ways. Applejack remained behind to sell apples, Apple Bloom headed off for Sugarcube Corner where the other Cutie Mark Crusaders were waiting, and Roadon wandered the streets. Eventually he came across a white unicorn with a violet mane. Rarity.

"Why hello." Rarity said with surprise.

"I know, it takes other ponies a while to get used to my size." Roadon chuckled.

Roadon then introduced himself and explained where he was from and why he was in Ponyville.

"That's a very generous lifestyle you picked." Rarity smiled. "I know my friends will agree with me. You might have met one of them on your way here, Applejack is her name."

"Oh yes, I met her. Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom as well." Roadon nodded. "I always liked farm folk, they're always willing to lend a hoof."

"Very true, but not always willing to accept one." Rarity looked like she was having a flashback.

"Yeah, Applejack told me about that one Applebucking incident." Roadon chuckled. "I'm glad things worked out."

"So are we, me and my friends that is." Rarity nodded. "Come with me, I'd like you to meet the rest of them."

Roadon obliged. First Rarity took him to Sugarcube Corner. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were still there, having a few treats, so Roadon and Apple Bloom instantly waved to each other. Apple Bloom then introduced Roadon to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Roadon only had time to smile back since Pinkie Pie instantly arrived.

"Hello!" She waved his front leg. "Rarity told me about you, you're a traveling helper! That is really cool, you must've traveled all over the world! Didja meet Spike's parents in Drakeria? Or have you seen other zebras like Zecora?-"

"Pinkie, dear, please let the poor thing rest his leg." Rarity politely interrupted.

Pinkie Pie noticed she was still waving Roadon's leg.

"Oops, sorry." She let go.

"It's okay." Roadon chuckled. "Anyway, to answer your questions: I haven't exactly traveled all over the world. Drakeria is one of the few places I haven't been to yet so no I don't know Spike or his parents. I have met zebras and other such creatures though, they don't live that far away from Arabia."

"Hi everyone." Twilight Sparkle then walked in. "Oh, who's this?"

Roadon introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Roadon." Twilight smiled. "Pinkie, I'll need a box of eclairs please. Panelo and I are going on a picnic but we still need something for dessert."

"No problem Twi!" Pinkie rushed to the back.

"Uh, I was wondering: who is Spike?" Roadon asked.

"Oh, sorry, Spike is a dragon living with us. Twilight's adopted younger brother and my boyfriend." Rarity explained.

"And before you ask Panelo is my boyfriend." Twilight chuckled.

Pinkie Pie came back with the eclairs. Twilight paid her and then left since Panelo was waiting. Since Pinkie Pie was still working Rarity took Roadon alone to meet Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was surprised that Roadon wasn't really into flying, but liked him. Fluttershy did too, even though she was unsurprisingly shy around him at first. A bit extra shy than normal too, for one thing she wasn't used to larger ponies like him.

A few days passed, and Roadon helped out around Ponyville. Not much needed to be done, but he still stuck around. He felt like he had to stay there a little longer than he normally stays in a town. He also met Spike and Panelo during this time and became close friends with them.


	2. Roadon Meets Royalty

A.N. The detail about Celestia saying that Luna and herself only thought **royal** Arabians shared her size was recently added. Before watching Magic Duel I figured that Celestia was so busy with paperwork and such in her castle that she didn't get to travel as much. Hence why she easily got that sickness in my first story. But then when I found out that they did have a version of Arabia and saw the Arabian royals I knew that Celestia would've met at least them at some earlier point. As for her not knowing that the peasants also share the same size I guess it can be explained that the Arabian royals visited her instead of her visiting their land.

One day Twilight announced to her friends that Princess Celestia was coming for a visit. By this point the mane six had become comfortable enough with her and Princess Luna to react as if a relative who doesn't visit that often was coming instead of royalty. Of course this was true in the case of Twilight, who had been adopted as a fellow princess months ago.

Roadon on the other hand was a little nervous. He had never even seen the princess before, and knew little about her other than being greatly admired by everypony. He didn't even know about Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon, but then again not that many ponies outside of Ponyville or Canterlot knew much about that. Twilight noticed his nerves, and reassured him that he had nothing to be nervous about, and explained why. Her remark that Celestia would really like him for his wanting to help others was what really calmed him down.

The next day Celestia arrived. Everyone greeted her with cheers as usual, except for Roadon when he got closer. At one point he saw her eyes and instantly lost his voice. He felt like his heart had stopped and he also felt like running away but his legs were too stiff to move. Fortunately Celestia was a bit busy greeting Twilight and her friends and their families so he had a bit of time to recover. The fact that Panelo had noticed Roadon's reaction helped to speed up the recovery.

"'ey, Roadon?" Panelo whispered, poking him with a hoof.

"Huh?" Fortunately that woke Roadon up.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I've never felt this way before." Roadon admitted, whispering too.

Suddenly his heart started again, only it was pounding. Roadon felt his cheeks getting warm. Panelo suddenly put a hoof to his chest and after a few seconds smiled.

"You've fallen in love with Princess Celestia 'aven't you?" He guessed.

Roadon looked shocked.

"Me? In love with our ruler?" Roadon couldn't believe it.

Nothing more could be said on the matter since Celestia started walking towards him.

"Swallow it in and try not to show 'ow nervous you are." Panelo whispered before leaving.

"Hello Roadon, Twilight has told me a lot about you." Celestia smiled.

Roadon gathered himself, smiled, and bowed.

"It's an honor to finally meet you princess." He said. "I wish we had been able to meet earlier but it seems our paths never crossed."

"True." Celestia nodded. "I'm happy to hear that you love helping others out. Loyalty, generosity, and kindness are three very important qualities to have."

"Aw thanks." Roadon blushed slightly; he had never been complimented before.

"However, I must say I am surprised to find that you are the same size as I am." Celestia added. "Originally my sister and I thought that only royal Arabians shared my size."

"Oh, well where I come from there's a huge desert surrounding all the towns." Roadon explained. "So all of our kind evolved into having long legs and wide hooves, not just the royals. Keeps us from sinking into the sand so easily. That's also why we have wings, they come in handy for long journeys. However I prefer enjoying the scenery during my travels, plus it's easier to see a pony in need on the ground."

"I agree, I don't fly often either." Celestia smiled. "Usually I only do when traveling between two towns, though sometimes the guards insist that I take a chariot so that they can accompany me. They're very protective of me, but have grown to trust Ponyville enough to let me visit here on my own."

"Well I don't blame them, you are irreplaceable." Roadon smiled.

"I've never seen anyone else who looks like me so you're probably right." Celestia joked.

Roadon laughed.

"It's good to know a royal who's modest, sometimes the Sheiks, Arabian rulers, can be pretty stuck up." Roadon grinned.

"I know, sometimes the Canterlot ponies can be stuck up as well." Celestia sighed with slight annoyance. "I personally don't see the point of being that way. No matter our statuses we are all the same on the inside."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Roadon smiled. "Well, unless you're referring to personality. Pinkie Pie for example is unmatched in her cheerfulness and sense of humor."

"That is true." Celestia chuckled.

Celestia stayed for a couple more hours, talking to Twilight and her friends as well as Roadon. Roadon was relieved that Celestia really seemed to like him, and noticed how much they had in common. Still, he was insecure. After all Celestia was just too amazing a pony to have an equal in existence. He didn't think there could be anyone who would be able to earn her love, especially not him. This didn't stop him from continuing to fall in love with Celestia over the next few weeks though. Eventually he started to wonder if he had wound up in a bottomless pit of love.

One day Panelo decided to talk to Roadon about his feelings for Celestia, since he knew that Roadon hadn't admitted them to anyone else yet. He found Roadon in the forest, obviously wanting some time alone to think.

"'aven't you even told Twilight about your feelings?" Panelo asked even though he knew the answer. "She knows Celestia better dan anyone else, except for Princess Luna, so she would be able to 'elp you out."

"What's the point?" Roadon sighed. "I don't deserve her. No one could ever deserve her, she's too wonderful."

"'eh, I used to think dat about Twilight." Panelo chuckled. "I guess dis means your love for Celestia is more dan a crush. But seriously, you should stop thinking dat. I used to think dat I wasn't good enough for Twilight, until she told me oderwise. De truth is, you're better dan you think."

"Really?" Roadon smiled slightly, grateful for the support even though he was still insecure.

"Of course, you're selfless, love to 'elp others... Actually you 'ave a lot in common with Celestia." Panelo realized. "Still, you'd best tell her alone. De guards, you know. I don't know 'ow Princess Luna would react, but I don't think she'd 'urt you or anything."

"Well, okay." Roadon gave in. "I'll at least talk to Twilight and her friends about this."

And he did. They weren't surprised, a lot of stallions had crushes on Celestia. And, more recently, Luna. However, they were glad to know that Roadon didn't even care about Celestia being royalty. He didn't fall in love with her because of her crown, he fell in love with her because of the kindness he saw in her eyes.

Even so they weren't sure what to do. Pinkie Pie of course rambled about Roadon telling Celestia in various ways like during a picnic or meteor shower, which everyone else ignored since that wasn't the best way to go about it. Rainbow Dash stayed out of the discussion since she had no knowledge of romance. She wasn't even interested in romance.

"I have to be honest sugarcube, you won't have an easy time with this." Applejack said. "Celestia will be hesitant to return your feelings at first since there had been previous stallions who had done the same thing."

"This is true, though they only had been politely turned down." Twilight added. "None of them had ever been physically harmed, not even by the guards."

"Personally, I think if any stallion has a chance with Celestia it would be Roadon here." Rarity smiled. "Celestia does like him more than any other stallion she's met."

"What?" Roadon was surprised.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Twilight chuckled. "She always asks about you in her letters to me. Didn't think much of it until now."

"Huh, maybe I should tell her how I feel."

"I think so." Fluttershy smiled shyly.

"Me too, and we'll come to for support if you want." Twilight smiled.

"I'd appreciate that." Roadon smiled gratefully.


	3. Revelation to the Royals

The next day, they travelled to Canterlot. Due to Twilight's new role as a princess they were let into the palace without any trouble. Twilight and the others hung back as Roadon went closer to the thrones. Luna was there as well as Celestia, much to his surprise.

"Twilight informed me of your visit so that it wouldn't interrupt any business." Celestia explained. "She also said that it was important so I asked Luna to join us just in case."

"Oh." Roadon understood. "Well the reason for my visit is more about me and you but it's still a good idea for Luna to be here."

"About the two of us?" Celestia's smile dropped a little, as she was starting to get an idea of why Roadon was here.

"Yes, the truth is..." Roadon took a deep breath, he knew that Celestia wouldn't throw him into the dungeon or anything but that wasn't what he was worried about. "I've fallen in love with you."

Celestia's smiled dropped completely. Luna was surprised by Roadon's confession, but looked happy. She had met Roadon a few times before and had started to really like him, even enough to consider him a sort of brother. However when she saw Celestia's expression her happiness turned to concern.

"You have?" Celestia wasn't sure how to proceed, normally she'd turn down the stallion right away but she really liked Roadon.

"Yes, I did when we first met." Roadon nodded. "When I first looked into your eyes."

Now Celestia was surprised, the previous stallions only loved her crown and such. But Roadon loved her for her. Now she really didn't know how to proceed.

"You mean you fell in love with her personality?" Luna was happy again. "It's about time, the previous suitors only wanted wealth and a royal title."

"Well, then they didn't deserve her." Roadon smiled, relieved about Luna's reaction.

"I should say not!" Luna laughed. "Well you can't pass this opportunity up sis."

"No..." Celestia hesitated.

"Not sure how you feel about me?" Roadon guessed.

"I've never fallen in love before." Celestia admitted. "And I've become very cautious about stallions who want to court me so..."

"It's okay." Roadon smiled. "As long as you don't reject me completely now, that was the only thing I was worried about. I knew you wouldn't accept my feelings right away considering your past suitors. Take as long as you want to decide, I can wait. I should go now."

"No don't go, at least not yet." Luna ran up to him. "I'd like to have a chat first."

"Sure." Roadon agreed.

"Out in the gardens." Luna added, leaving the palace.

Roadon shrugged and followed her.

Celestia smiled dryly. She knew that Luna only wanted to give her some time alone. Despite being apart for a thousand years they still knew each other very well.

"Celestia?" Twilight hesitated, walking closer.

"What should I do Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia sighed.

Twilight was very surprised. Celestia had never asked for her advice before.

"You have fallen in love, I never have." Celestia added. "So you know more about romantic relationships than I do."

"But you know more about the magic of friendship and love than I do." Twilight pointed out.

"Yes, but the magic of love only works when both ponies love each other."

"Oh." Twilight frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I loved Panelo back because he's kind, cares about others, loyal to those who befriend him, honest, and loves to have fun but also knows when to be serious. Plus he is selfless and can be really generous. Roadon, from what I see, is even more selfless and generous, but despite that my affections haven't switched to Roadon. Meaning Panelo really is the one for me. And I really think Roadon is the one for you."

"You do?" Celestia was a little surprised, but not much.

"Yes, you know Roadon never wanted to admit his feelings at first. He thought he wasn't good enough for you. My friends and I, especially Panelo, told him otherwise. In case you haven't noticed he's a lot like you."

"Actually I did notice, that's why I started to think of him as a really close friend." Celestia smiled slightly. "Maybe I can give him a chance, but how will I know how I really feel about him?"

"You'll just have to listen to your heart on that one." Twilight shrugged. "I didn't even know I loved Panelo back until my heart told me by making me see him as an exceptional stallion."

"Really?" Applejack spoke up.

"Yeah, one day I looked at him and he suddenly became more handsome than before." Twilight blushed a little. "He even glowed, at least to me."

"It was the same thing with me and Spike, I didn't know he was the one until I looked into his eyes and my heart melted." Rarity added.

Applejack thought about this. After Rarity, her cousin Braeburn, and now Twilight ending up with someone she had been thinking about romantic relationships. She hadn't before due to being a working pony, but after seeing two interspecies relationships and seeing a love that was strong enough to affect magic then hear about the same thing later... Well, she started to wonder if anyone could love her tomboyish nature. After all the previous couples, not counting Braeburn and Little Strongheart, featured non-tomboys. Even Twilight wasn't much of a tomboy since she enjoyed makeovers. Applejack started to become downcast.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash however weren't. Pinkie Pie never thought about being in a romantic relationship before since her thoughts were all about partying and joking and having fun. She knew nothing about love, except for friendship love. Rainbow Dash again had no interest in romance. She didn't think anyone could be right for her. In the egotistical sense I mean, even though she had humbled quite a bit she still had an ego problem.

Now as for Celestia, she had started to gain confidence in her being in a relationship with Roadon.

Speaking of him, let's check on him and Luna.

Roadon and Luna had reached the part of the garden with the statues.

"Whoa!" Roadon gasped.

"What-oh." Luna chuckled.

Roadon had just noticed the statue of Discord.

"That's the statue of Discord. You know, disharmony, dispute, disagreement, dissension, disunity..."

"Disaster?" Roadon joked.

Luna laughed.

"You know, I've been thinking of you as a big brother." She admitted.

"Really?" Roadon smiled.

"Yeah, not a lot of the ponies have been completely friendly with me due to my past." Luna hung her head sadly.

"Well you have some friends right? Besides me and Twilight and the others?"

"Mostly Pipsqueak." Luna smiled fondly, remembering her first Nightmare Night. "He calls me his favorite princess."

"I'm glad to hear that." Roadon smiled. "You really are a nice, goodhearted pony deep down. Not to mention fun."

"I wasn't always, before Twilight and her friends taught me how to be more modern I was even stricter than Celestia." Luna admitted.

"I find that hard to believe. Then again I find it hard to believe that Celestia was ever strict. She's so nice, kind, selfless..." Roadon sighed, lovestruck.

"Yeah, she is." Luna smiled. "I'm grateful for it, if she wasn't I'd probably be dead by now."

"I'm glad you're not, I know somewhere out there is a stallion for you." Roadon smiled. "You deserve to find someone who loves you for who you are."

Luna actually looked as if she was about to cry and then suddenly hugged Roadon, sobbing slightly.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She said.

Roadon patted her back comfortingly. Luna eventually calmed down and smiled.

"I shouldn't think poorly of myself just because of a past mistake so I'm going to agree with you." She said. "Although, with the way things are going I'll probably have to wait until Pipsqueak grows up and then see if he's the one." She added with a hollow laugh.

"Don't count on it, I think he's more like a little brother." Roadon chuckled. "I've seen you two play together so..."

"Yeah, you're right."

Luna and Pipsqueak indeed have been playing a lot together, mostly through babysitting. Luna would set up the night sky ahead of time and then head over to his place. She had thought of inviting him over to the palace before but decided to wait until he was older. She didn't want him to develop an ego problem. Roadon sometimes would stay up late helping night workers so he's seen Luna and Pipsqueak play night games with glow-in-the-dark toys and such.

Later on, Roadon and the others decided to head home. Celestia had decided to give Roadon a chance, but couldn't bring herself to tell him. This went on for a week.


	4. True Love Beats a Parasite

Then, one day, Celestia was taking a walk outside Canterlot, trying to gather her thoughts. Little did she know that she wasn't alone...

Suddenly, she found herself sailing through the air until she hit a boulder! Stepping out of the forest surrounding the path was the changeling Queen Chrysalis!

"Finally I caught you alone!" Chrysalis smiled triumphantly. "With you gone all of your subjects will be too depressed to fight me! Equestria will be mine!"

"Don't forget, it wasn't I who defeated you last time." Celestia glared. "It was Shining Armor and Cadence's true love."

"That won't save Equestria this time." Chrysalis bared her teeth in an evil grin. "Their hearts will be too filled with sorrow to feel any love."

"That's the problem with you changelings, always underestimating love." Celestia shook her head.

"Not this time." Chrysalis used her magic to suspend Celestia into the air!

Chrysalis then used a spell to fill Celestia with pain! Celestia screamed in agony! Even so she tried to fight back. She filled her head with the thoughts of those she cared about: Luna, Twilight, Spike, Spike, Argider, Horatia, all her subjects. This gave her some strength, but not enough.

Then she thought about Roadon. How selfless and generous he was, how he cared about others before he cared about himself. How he loved her for her personality and not her crown. Then she realized: she did love him. And she used that love to form a shield around her body, deflecting Chrysalis's spell and knocking her down with it. Celestia landed on the ground.

"What?" Chrysalis got up, shocked. "How did you do that?"

"Because I have recently discovered true love." Celestia glared, preparing a spell.

Before she could cast it, Chrysalis blasted her! Celestia fell unconscious.

"Even if you have found it, it looks like it is not strong enough to defeat me." Chrysalis said coldly.

She aimed a final spell right at Celestia's heart...and found herself knocked aside. Startled, she looked and saw a large yellow and blue pegasus standing there with fury. Roadon!

"I don't know who you are but you will pay for harming Celestia!" Roadon glared.

"You fool, you really think you can defeat one who can perform magic?" Chrysalis glared.

"I don't know, but I do know that I will not stop trying." Roadon said determinedly.

Celestia woke up at that point.

"Consider that your death wish." Chrysalis charged.

Roadon then flew into the air. Chrysalis stopped and flew after him. Roadon led her on a chase, but luckily Roadon was actually a really good flier. He was able to trick her into crashing into the side of a mountain! Chrysalis lay against there stunned, and then fell to the ground. Roadon took that pause to check on Celestia.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Celestia got up and hugged him.

"Celestia..." Roadon was surprised.

"I love you." She smiled.

Tears formed in Roadon's eyes and he hugged her back.

"Come on, let's use our love to defeat this monster." Celestia said.

"Right." Roadon smiled.

They continued hugging, and concentrated on their love for each other. Celestia used this to charge her magic and perform a huge spell.

"NO!" Chrysalis charged towards them.

Even though changelings feed on love, it only works if they trick you into loving them. As for two ponies who love each other, that love is too selfless for changelings to use as a power source.

Sure enough, Celestia's spell hit Chrysalis and agonized her. Celestia and Roadon then kissed, making the spell stronger. Chrysalis screamed and then stopped.

Energy zapped, Celestia stopped the spell and caught her breath. Roadon concernedly put a hoof around her but she smiled, reassuring him that she was all right. Then they looked at Chrysalis, who had been frozen mid-scream. She then blew away as a pile of ashes!

"Our love..." Celestia smiled. "Our love was too strong and true for her to handle."

"I...I don't think I could be any happier than I am now." Roadon looked as if he was going to cry.

"I know I couldn't be any happier." Celestia said.

They hugged again.

Later on, Celestia and Roadon announced their love to Equestria (those who were too far away from Canterlot found out through scrolls Celestia sent to the leaders). Celestia also told the story of how Roadon's love helped her defeat Queen Chrysalis of the changelings once and for all. Many stallions of course were jealous, but otherwise Celestia and Roadon's new relationship was widely accepted.

Celestia and Roadon continued dating, and a little over a year after Roadon's first visit to Ponyville they were married. The following year their daughter Solara was born. She looked like her father, except her colors were paler.


End file.
